Finding Yourself
by Midnight.Rosethorn
Summary: Peeta loses his brothers and can't seem to find himself. Will the Games be able to help him? And will he be able to find love? Note: I don't own the characters or the story it belongs to Collins. And the rating is probably M or MA because of the violence.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: "The Tributes"

**1**

_"Peeta. Peeta. Peeta! Wake up, sleepyhead." I open my eyes and look up into the dark hazel eyes of Nat. I smile up into the smiling face._

_ "Hey, don't forget about me!" I laugh without thinking about and turn my head to Mitch and see his slightly pouting face._

_ "Mitch, don't be a baby. That's cute little Peeta's job," I turn and look back at Nat's now smirking face._

_ "By the way, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Yell both of the taller and older boys at me. My smile grows into a giant, teeth showing smile. Both Mitch and Nat have giant smiles on their faces. "Well, get dressed so we can go," Mitch says quickly._

_ Both of them exit my room and I quickly jump out of my bed quickly and put on some clothes from the floor and run out of the room. Both Mitch and Nat are standing by the door waiting for me. They both look towards me and smile again. I slip on my shoes and the three of us walk out._

_Then, everything around me changes. Four Peacekeepers come and take Nat and Mitch away, but both of them are fighting._

_ "Peeta. Peeta!" They both scream at me from the top of their lungs. I can't move, all I can do is watch as the Peacekeepers beat them both until all they are is just bloody bodies. "Peeta, why didn't you save us?" They whisper with their last breaths._

"NO!" I sit up with a speed that makes me lightheaded. I'm covered in a thin coat of sweat covering my day that haunts my family has arrived once again. The day two out of my three older brothers were reaped within two years. For the sixty-eighth Games, Nathanial, the older of the twins and of all the Mellark brothers, was reaped to play in the Capital's Games but the strange part was that they showed us the opening ceremonies and the tribute interviews but they didn't show any part of the actual games. But they did say that no one survived through the games about five days after it had started. So my oldest brother never returned home, not even his body came to us.

Mitchell or Mitch as we would call him, loss not only an older brother that day but his older _twin_ brother. After grieving the loss of Nat who died at the young age of seventeen, the sixty-ninth Games rolled around and Mitch had to stand in the group of eighteen year olds by himself with no Nat next to him. And then the unthinkable happened, he was reaped. As his name was called everyone in the square stared at the woman with the strange hair and clothing as Mitch stood tall and walked up the steps to the strange woman who lead Nat to his death just the previous year. Again, all we saw of the sixty-ninth was the opening ceremonies and the interviews nothing of the Games and again there was no victor.

I know I have to get up and go to the woods, the only place I can call home since they both died when I was only nine and then ten, but I know Gale will understand if I don't make it. But, also I'm the better hunter of the two of us since "The Twins", as everyone references my oldest brothers to, had taught since I was old enough to start helping in the bakery, teaching me how to use knives, bow and arrows and swords to protect myself and to hunt game also how to make my own weapons. I hoist myself out of my hard and uncomfortable bed and grab some clothes off the floor and pull them and then go downstairs to grab my game bag and a loaf of bread for Gale and I.

I walk quietly through the early morning and go straight to the "electric" fence which we all know is just about never having electricity running down it. My brothers taught me long ago that the fence was never alive but to just check and see if you heard a bug like sound coming from it, then you knew that for some reason it was awake.

_Thinking about Nat and Mitch again isn't going to make it better. I've got to stop myself before it hits me again._ Distracting myself by looking for the hidden weapons in the forest didn't really help my thoughts. I go to the tree with the long deep hole in a part that was originally rotting and pull out my five hunter knives. Even though they taught me how to use all different types of weapons I always stick to my hunting knives but a sword isn't bad at all either.

Even though hunting in the deep, thick forest is illegal and poaching is one way to defiantly sign your death certificate, most people would risk it if they had the weapons. But, most don't or they don't have the confidence to go out and try it. Even if they did go out the Peacekeepers would just turn their back if people do go into the woods since their just as hunger as most of the district. I'm one of the slightly more lucky ones since I leave in a bakery but we still only eat the stale bread, but my brothers had the courage to go out and hunt for meat so we would have something to eat. _Dammit! I'm thinking of them again!_

"Peeta!" yelled my hunting companion, Gale. I've never been happier to hear his rich voice call out to me.

"Hey," I answer as the older boy stops in front of me, I smile and give him a friendly hug. He may be taller than me and older but I'm defiantly stronger and more muscular.

"So how are you on this every so depressing day?" The way he phrases his sentence makes me want to laugh.

"Well, I've been think about them since I woke up this morning so I guess same as always," my usual cheerful grin falling down into a more saddened frown. "But, I promise not to for the time while we're in here," I say quickly as to not make my depression rub onto him. I bring the loaf of bread out of my bag and tear it in half giving Gale one part.

"Hey, thanks baker boy," he smiles at me at me using my nickname. My normal grin comes back on my face and we both begin to eat our bread and walk towards our spot. We walk side by side until we reach our rock ledge that overlooks most of the forest but, still has bushes to protect us from the chance of being seen. "Oh! I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games!" He states as we sit down on the ledge using the ridiculous Capital accent. Even with the thoughts of the reaping just hours away, Gale can still make me smile brightly. "And may the odds-" he picks some dark blackberries and throws one at me.

"be _ever_ in your favor." I say in the same Capital accent he used as I pop the berry in mouth and taste the sweetness mixed with bitterness erupts on my tongue. We both laugh since if we don't we would be crying and he's trying to make me forget what's happened years ago. I rest my head gently on his shoulder and his arm wraps around my shoulders giving me a squeeze. We eat our sweet yet bitter berries and the bread I made last night as a breakfast most people would love to have.

"We could do it you know," comes Gale's soft voice.

"What?" I ask him with curiosity clear in my voice.

"Leave. Leave the district, live in the woods," his answer is easy

I don't know how to answer. Ever since my brothers had gone into the Games the woods have been my only real home but with Gale's younger brothers and sister how could we? "Gale, how?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know I just know we could," he answers after a minute.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I whisper to him. Now the topic we're on doesn't feel quite right. I have a feeling we could make it but to risk it with James, Rory and little Posy. I don't know. "What do you want to do now?" I ask trying to change the topic at hand.

"Let's hunt," he answers standing up. I quickly stand up and Gale brings out his knives and I reach for mine in my belt.

"Let's go then," I say.

We make out good. By late noon we have twelve squirrels, four rabbits, a bag of greens and, best of all, a gallon of strawberries. _Looks like I'll be visiting Madge._ On the way home we stop at the Hob. It's similar to a black market, seeing how we trade illegally. But, we wind up selling two rabbits for salt and four squirrels for some oil. We stop by Greasy Sae, a bony old woman who sells hot soap. We trade another three squirrels for some hot soap and then we leave and head towards Madge's.

We sell half of the strawberries at the mayor's backdoor to Madge and we talk a little. Today for the reaping her normal school outfit has been replaced by a soft spring green dress that stops at her knees and her hair is pulled back into a half bun with a ribbon on a similar color.

"Pretty dress," Gale says after staying quiet during most of the conversation.

"Well, if I end up in the Capital, I need to look my best right?" She answers with a straight mouth. It's sad that even the mayor's daughter has to also have to be in the reapings.

"Not like you'll actually wind up going," he states in a cool tone. His voice holds a little bitterness in it since he doesn't have a fondest for her, I know, but he doesn't have to be rude. "What do you have five entries? I had six when I was twelve."

"It's not her fault Gale," I answer smoothly. I know that Gale has forty-two slips but I still don't think he should be cruel. I understand why he would be upset, someone like Madge who's never had a reason to put her name in more times for tesserae would make him mad. He's put his name in extra times to put some food on his family's table while she's lived a life of luxury.

"No, it's not. I'm just saying what comes to mind," I can see the hint of angry growing in his eyes. I rest my hand gently on his strong bicep, he maybe have thick biceps but I have even thicker.

Madge presses the money for the berries in my hand. "Good luck," she whispers.

"You too," I whisper back. "Let's go, Gale."

We walk back together in silence. When we get closer to the bakery Gale stops and places a hand on my shoulder. I turn and look at him. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

"It's not me how you should say sorry too," I answer back.

"I know." I stare up into his eyes. Then drag him down an empty alley.

"Here," I whisper and place two rabbits and a squirrel in his hands. He quickly puts them in his bag. As I start to pour some strawberries out he stops me.

"You take them," he answers my unasked question. "Make a pretty cake with them," he smiles. I can't help the smirk tug on my lips.

"Okay," I answer. "See you in the square."

"Wear something nice," he smiles and turns around, walking away.

At home I see that Warren is ready and so is my mother and father. After I set the squirrels on the table I go up to the bathroom. A tub of warm water is waiting for me so I strip and start scrubbing off the dirt and sweat of my body and my hair. I climb out once the thick layer of dirt and grime is gone. After drying my body off I walk into my room seeing my father standing there.

"Here," his voice is soft like always but holds a roughness deep inside it.

"Thanks," I say as I take the clothes from his hand as he leaves the room to give me space. I pull on the creamy brown pants and the sky blue shirt in time for Warren to knock on my door. "Yeah."

"Hey, want me to do something about that hair?" He smiles at me lightly and I nod my head. He brushes my coarse hair out with the hairbrush then slicks it back. Not my favorite way to have my hair but it looks good.

Warren and I walk down the stairs to our parents and then silently we ll had to the square. My parents and Warren go to the waiting section for Warren is now nineteen and they're my parents. I walk to the check in station and watch as they check my blood. Yup, still just Peeta Mellark. Then walking to the place where all the sixteen year olds stand I wait for everything to begin. I don't wait long before Effie Trinket walks up to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games, District Twelve. And may the odds be ever in your favor. But before we begin we have a little video for you all to watch," her Capitol accent strong and annoyingly high.

I blank out the video since it's the same one every year decide to look for Gale. I see him standing with the other eighteen years old and smile when he catches my eye. He gives me a half smile back just as Effie calls our attention back to her.

"Now, for the choosing," her sickly sweet smile makes me gag a little as she walks over to the bowl holding the female names. "Ladies first," she says as her hand dives into the bowl and pulling out one envelop. As she walks back to the podium you can feel the thickness in the air as she opens the envelop. She clears her throat before speaking again, "Katniss Everdeen."

_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. The healer who rivals even her mother. Wow. It's a sham to lose her._ I see Katniss standing up there shaking like a leaf and the look of panic clear on her face.

Now Effie walks over to the bowl filled with the male names. As she walks back to the microphone I have a sick feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. "Peeta Mellark." _Yup, defiantly something bad._

I sigh a little and stand straighter than ever and walk over to the stage and up the stairs. _Pull yourself together. This not the time to look weak._ I stand there glaring at the camera focused on my reaction.

Again I tune out the speaking but this time the mayor's but still it's the same every year. After he finishes Effie instructs Katniss and I to shake hands. I put out my much larger hand and gently shake hers since I didn't want to break her.

Then, after it all Effie leads us into the Justice Building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been really bust lately and will be for the next couple of weeks. Just be patient for the next couple of weeks then I should be updating more. Thanks to all the people that like the story. It will be close to the **_**Hunger Games**_** but of course I'll have my twists. Enjoy.**

**2**

I had never seen a room so beautiful in my life. I'm put into a room with dark black leather chairs and deep red wood floors. Before I could even completely enjoy the room the door swung open and my parents walked into the room.

"Peeta," came my father's coarse voice. I look up at his face and can see that he's keeping tears back. "You can do it."

"But-"

"No buts. You can do it. If anyone could win it's you," my mother cut me off. It was probably the closest thing I'll ever get to praise from her. I looked up into her eyes to see them holding a strong emotion that I couldn't name. Her face was stiff and holding no emotion. _Normal mom. No emotion. No love. Just what I need._

"She's right Peeta. You can do it," my father's voice rang out.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Time's up." Rang the rough voice of a Peacekeeper rang out. I look at my parents and give them a quick hug.

"Bye. Take care of yourselves," I whisper again. I watch as they leave and the door closes behind them and just shortly after Warren walks in.

"Peeta, you can do this. I know you can, I believe in you," he answers immediately as his arms wrap around my shoulders. My brother was never an emotional one ever since the twins left. I hug my brother until I feel as if I'm about to crush him.

I pull away from my brother's hug and look up at him. "I don't know if I ca-"

"Don't. I know you can. Don't think you can't it's clear you can. Nat and Mitch taught you everything you need to know to protect yourself," I visibly flinch when he mentions the twins._ I their favorite but why does everyone always mention them?_ "I know. I know it hurts. But you know it's true," he says softly wrapping me in his arms. "Here," he pulls back again and wraps a necklace around my neck.

I look down at the necklace around my neck. It's a silver necklace with a large ovular pendent attached to it. The pendent had a detailed design to it, a swirled pattern along the outside and the word "Mellark" engraved in neat handwriting in the center.

"It was Nat's but when he was reaped he gave it to Mitch. But, when Mitch was reaped he gave it to me. But, now I'm giving it to you for good luck. Take it as your token," he explains softly.

"Thanks Warren," I whisper.

"Time's up," comes the same Peacekeepers voice.

"Bye. I believe in you!" Yelled Warren as he was escorted out.

I sigh again and sit down on the leather chair and rub my face with my hands. I look down at the pendent in my hand. I look more closely at the pendent and see little hinges. I put my fingers on the opposite side of the pendent and open it. I look more closely at the pictures and realize that on the left side is a picture of Nat and Mitch when they were younger and on the right is a picture of me when I was about five. I remember this now. The locket that Nat always wore, and then gave to Mitch but I didn't know that Warren had it.

"Peeta," came the strong voice next to me. _When did Gale get in here?_

"Gale," I look up into his stormy grey eyes. "When did you get in?"

"That's not important. But what is important is that I know you can win." His usual cold tone has taken a slightly softer one.

"Gale, I can kill animals but people. I don't think I can," I whisper the second part as if someone would hear me and take advantage of that.

"Exactly. You can kill animals. People are just the same! People are just like larger animals! You _can_ do it Peeta! If anyone can do it it's you!" His voice rising then falling to a stage whisper in the end.

I look into his eyes again and I realize that everything he just said he me he means every word. _He believes in me. Warren believes in me. Hell, Mother even gave me slight praise. Everyone believes in me. All I need to do is believe in myself._

"Thank you," I tell him with all sincerity. I stand up again and he walks up to me and we embrace for what feels like a fraction of a second.

"Time's up!" _Geez, does he have to always me so rude._ The Peacekeepers walk in and Gale and I separate.

"Remember I-" his voice is cut off by the slam of the door. I'm left alone for only a minute before another Peacekeeper walks in and escorts me to Effie.

"Peeta," she smiles warmly at me and I can't help but smile back at her. "Now, we just need Katniss and we can get in the car," I nod my head in understanding and wait next to her. Just as I'm beginning to get annoyed at Katniss she finally shows up looking puffy-eyed and tears are still falling down her face. I see Effie's look turn slightly sadden and she looks away from the mess of a girl. Again I sigh and look away. _Why am I always sighing? Probably has to do with Nat and Mitch._

I clear my throat and Effie turns to me. "Shouldn't we get going," I ask in a strong making it sound more like a statement then a question. Effie nods quickly and Katniss finally wipes away her tears. _Thank god. She looked a baby._

Effie leads us to a sleek black car but before she can grab the handle I do. I open the door and I see that Effie has a faint blush on her cheeks. "What a gentleman," she whispers and pats my cheek climbs into the car. Katniss quickly follows, blushing like mad. After I quickly get in and close the door.

After a quick car ride I repeat the same process, holding the door open for Katniss and Effie. I smile brightly at the cameras and watch as Katniss basically runs into the train car while Effie and I pose for pictures. After a couple minutes of pictures Effie and I climb into the train car that Katniss was hiding in.

Standing next to Effie and looking over to Katniss makes me feel like a father about to scold his daughter. "Katniss, you okay?" I ask simply.

She looked up at me and nodded quickly. I smile lightly and go to sit in the seat across from her. Once I'm seated I'm instantly glad since the train starts moving at an incredible speed. "200 miles per hour," comes Effie's soft voice next to me. She must have seen the confusion on my face because she continues. "The train is going at a speed of about 200 miles an hour." _Oh, I get it now._ I look away from Effie and look around the train car.

The train has a deep red carpet and the seats are black leather like the ones in the Justice Building. Also, there are glass chandeliers hanging and lots of windows. The train is fancier then the Justice Building. We're both given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area and a bathroom with hot and cold water. The train looks beautiful in the light.

"Where's Haymitch?" Again it's Effie's clear, crisp Capital voice that breaks the silence. I shrug my shoulders and Katniss just stares at her like she's crazy. Effie stands and excuses herself to go look for our mentor. No sooner than the door closes behind Effie the door on the opposite side opens and in walks Haymitch Abernathy, Haymitch the only winner of the Games from District 12. He's a tall man with a slightly round stomach and almost shoulders length ash blonde hair and a slight beard.

"Effie gone?" His voice is gruff and it looks like he hasn't slept well in days. I nod my head and he walks over to a table that contains glass bottles with different liquids in them. He picks one and a glass and pours until halfway and puts the top on the bottle putting it back. He turns as if to come sit by us but changes his mind and grabs the bottle and then sits.

"So, you're our mentor?" Katniss's voice comes out sounding more like a squeak then a voice. Haymitch just huffs and continues to drink his drink and by the smell I believe its alcohol. No surprise for Haymitch though, ever since the games he's been a drinker. Katniss hurt visible by not being answered stands and walks out of the room, most likely to her chamber.

"What's with her?"

"Don't know. Don't really care. Maybe she's PMSing?" Haymitch laughs outright and I smirk.

"Okay, kid. You, you're not bad," he states when he finishes laughing. His face soon grows serious. "But, can you fight?"

I nod my head and look around the room quickly. I find a sharp silver knife sitting on the longest table and stand to grab it. I come back with the knife in hand and stand in front of my chair. I throw the knife at the doorframe and just my lucky Effie opens the door and screams when the knife lodges itself in the wood. Haymitch laughs again as I go to the scared woman. "Don't do that ever again!" She shouts at me.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to show that I have skills," I answer as I help her to her feet. As nods and brushes herself off and walks to the seat Katniss was in early. "Katniss went to her room," I say when I see the confusion on her face. She nods again.

"I think I understand why," she says lightheartedly. Haymitch chuckles a little.

"Woman, lighten up. This one actual has skills. We may have another winner this year," I can hear the seriousness in his voice and I understand. District 12 hasn't had a winner since the 50th games and that was when Haymitch won.

"How about we go see the reaping's from the other districts?" She asks. Haymitch nods and we all stand and go to another room.


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks for all the people who like and subscribe to my story, love you guys. And I was just on cloud 9 a little while ago when my favorite **_**Hunger Games**_** fanfiction writer on this website subscribed to my story. Thank you so much DemonicAngelGREED I love your stories so I hope you like mine!**

**3**

We walked into a room similar to the last room but with less tables and more seat all around a wall. I didn't see anything to watch the reapings on but was soon corrected. As we sat down a television appeared on the wall and turned on showing beautiful District One. The city looked like it was crusted over in jewels. The mix of the sunlight and the pale baby blue colored lighting from the Capital made the buildings shiny and sparkle.

As I stare at the man in a sea foam green suit that's from the Capital. His hair was a deep purple color and with his suit his eyes stood out like prehnite jewels. He said the same words that Effie states every year but his voice has crisp and cut. I danced over to the bowl holding the female tribute names. "Glimmer Belle," he voice rang out.

A girl similar to my age walks onto stage. Her wavy, long blonde was falling down her back with an ocean blue ribbon holding back her bangs. Her dress matched the ribbon in color but that's all. The ribbon gave a slight childish look but the dress was one that was a woman's. The dress hung close to her slim body and stopped mid-thigh. Sapphires created a belt looking design to the dress. Her heels were black and she walked with such grace that it was almost painful. When the camera closed up on her face I saw that her eyes were dark green with specks of blue and her face was that of an angel.

"Volunteers?" The escort's voice rang out again. No one stepped forward to volunteer for the girl. The man clapped his hands together and smiled, dancing over to the bowl with the male names. As he was about to read the name a boy that looked older then I stood up and volunteered.

"I volunteer," his voice rang out. His voice held a strong and confident tone and his face was covered with the look of confidence. The escort smiled and waved the boy up to the stage.

"Your name?"

"Marvel, Marvel Masters," he stated with a smile. Marvel was wearing a slightly loose button-up emerald green shirt and black dress pants with a black blazer and polished black shoes. His face was strong and his eyes were dark hazel with the emerald shirt bringing out the green in his eyes.

The escort continued to with the same speech until Marvel and Glimmer had to shake hands. Deep min their eyes you could see the sadness and longing, they clearly knew each other very well. The two shook hands and went into the Justice Building. After, the tape switched to District Two.

The district square was brick buildings and the deep burgundy red cast a look as if the square was covered in all the blood. The probably to show the blood District Two has contributed to the Games in all the years. With District Two having the most victors they would have shed the most blood during the years.

The escort in Two was the opposite of the escort in One. With One his colors were mostly green and purple but with Two his colors were deep maroon and dark orange. His hair was styled in a spiked fashion with the spikes all different shades of red and orange to look like flames. His suit was maroon and his voice held an edge to it that made him sound rough and strong.

He stalked his way to the bowl with the female names. He cleared his voice before speaking, "Madison Hut-"

"I volunteer," came a clear and confident voice. The camera zoomed in on a black haired girl with freckles dusting her entire face. Her dark grey eyes glowed with determination. The man smiled and beckoned the girl up.

"Your name little one?" It's true that the girl was small, she probably only came to my shoulder.

The girl made a slightly frowned face. "My name's Clove Dreir, and I may be small but I'm deadly," her smirk had a slightly crazed look to it and her eyes shone with bloodlust.

The man smiled again and walked to the male names and was about to read the male name.

"I volunteer," the voice of the boy that was standing in a group of eighteen year olds sent vibrations up my back. _Damn. That's never happen like that before._

If I thought his voice was bad his face was worst. He had dark hazel eyes and short blonde hair a shade darker than mine. His face was covered in determination and his body was toned. It was clear he was trained to volunteer. He was beckoned up and asked his name. "Cato Murders." _No wonder. His last name is Murders._ They went through the same routine as all the districts and then shook hands walking into their Justice Building.

All the other districts were blurs and the only other tribute that caught my eye was the big guy from District 11. After that we watched Katniss and my reapings and I have to say I do look a little like a career tribute. After the reapings the screen just went black.

"Well, time for bed," Effie's voice rang. I laugh a little realizing my legs have fallen asleep. As I try to walk of the needle like feeling Haymitch comes up next to me.

"We'll talk tomorrow about the others," his voice has a strong seriousness in it. I look at him and give a slight nod. He smiles and walks into his room. I stand there for a minute then walk into my own room. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face. After, I stand and strip down to my boxers and then climb into bed opening my locket and looking at the old pictures of my brothers.

"Really miss you guys," I feel tears in my eyes and I let them fall. For a couple of minutes I lay there staring at the pictures, silent tears flowing down my face before I close the locket and rub my eyes. I nuzzle into the pillow and close my eyes letting sleep take over me as much as I don't want the nightmares.

**(AN: When you see the lines it's Peeta's dreams)**

"_Natty?" I look up at the taller boy._

"_Yeah, little one?" He asks._

"_Are you leaving?" I feel tears in my eyes as I look at him._

_He looks down and nods his head. "I have to, little one. I don't want to but I have to," his scarred hands wipe my tears away._

"_Why do you have to go?"_

_He ruffles my hair and laughs a little. It's almost forced. "Because my name was called," he answers simply. That's right, his name was called._

"_But, you'll come home right?" I sniffle pushing away tears._

_He pulls me into a tight hug pushing me deep into his chest. His hand starts stroking my hair. "I hope so," he whispers into my blonde locks. "I really hope so, little one."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise, little one."_

_Someone comes in and takes me away from him. I didn't see him for days then he was on the television and for once my family was together watching it. He had nothing on but dark pants and large black boots, black spenders keeping the pants on his waist. His body was covered in black stuff and looked like it was shining with sweat. On his head was a hat that looked like one of a miner. His dark blonde locks looking more like bronze and his eyes the darkest hazel I've ever seen. The crowd screamed when they saw him. He smirked at them and waved to some._

_Again I didn't see him for days. His face appeared on the screen again but this time a man with red hair and a red suit was sitting there and said that for the first time in Hunger Games history someone score a perfect score. And then a large number twelve came and crossed Natty's face. Twelve must be a perfect score. The man seemed extremely happy and so was everyone in my family._

"_Twelve may finally have another victor!" Yelled my father._

"_I can't believe you doubted Nat in the first place!" Yelled Mitch standing there smiling ear to ear. I sit and watch not knowing what's happening._

_He disappeared for days again but like before returned on the television screen. He was in black dress pants with polished black shoes. This time he did have a shirt on, it was a deep burgundy and the first couple buttons were open revealing some of his well-toned chest. He and the man with red hair named Caeser. They talk for a short amount of time. Then, Caeser asks Natty a question about family._

"_Do you have any siblings?" His question seems normal but Natty flinches slightly._

"_Yes, I have three brothers," he answers carefully._

"_What are their names?" He's prying. Natty hates it when people pry._

"_Mitchell is my twin brother. Warren's the middle. And Peeta's the baby."_

"_Aw. Tells us about little Peeta."  
"Peeta's the youngest, he's only nine. He's a playful little thing, always happy and carefree," a kind smile takes over his face. But, then his eyes grow sad. "I miss him, if I have to say something I'd have to say he's my favorite of my brothers."_

_The audience awes and Caeser's eyes glow a little. "Well, we'd all love to heard about your little brother but time's up." He actually seems sad. Natty shakes his hand and walks away._

_District 12 was filled with happiness that they'd probably have another victor but it only lasted for a short amount of time. About six days after they said there was no victor and that everyone was dead. Natty never came home and never kept his promise._

_I'm walking alone again, down the streets of District 12. But, I see a figure staggering towards me. He staggers closer and closer then he just falls down in a heap. I walk up to him cautiously. I don't want to catch what he has that made him so sick. He looks young, close to Natty's age. His hair looks bronze in the light. Who has bronze hair in District 12? As I get closer to the boy I realize he's covered in blood. His breathings very heavy and his eyes are mostly close. Dark hazel eyes look up at me._

"_Little one," he whispers holding out his hand before bring it to his mouth then he coughs up blood._

"_Natty?" I look the boy over before I fling myself into his arms. "Natty!" I bury my face in his chest like I always do. But he reacts by coughing up more blood but on me this time. I pick my head up and look at him. I move to look at him better but his face shows deep agony now. He coughs again and the blood covers my face._

"_Sorry, little one. Looks like I still broke that promise," he goes into a fit of coughing and my face has more blood on it. his breathing becomes more staggered. And he's shuddering now._

"_What do you mean?" Tears are filling my eyes and sliding out._

"_Well by coming back I'm supposed to live, right?" He chuckled but ended up choking and coughing up so much more blood. "Well, little one, I think I should say I-" he never finished what he was saying. An arrow came flying past me and into his eye, killing him. I sobbed but stood and ran as far as I could. When I stopped I looked down and saw I was covered in Natty's blood._

"Ah," I launch myself up in bed. My body covered in sweat. _The same nightmare as a couple nights ago. It seems that now they're coming more often._ I look to my left and see that the dawn is just breaking.

**This was all about the tributes and Nathanial (if you don't remember who he is reread chapter 1). I know it's short but I think this is a good stopping place. I know it was a little weird and dark with Peeta dreaming but it'll be explained later and it shows you part of his brothers. The dreams will be somewhat often because it allows me to really show what's on Peeta's mind and why he's always thinking about Nathanial and Mitchell. They'll be a dream about just Mitchell later since this one was just about Nathanial.**

**Yes, when Peeta was little he called him "Natty" and you'll see his old nickname for Mitchell in that dream. And, I think Nat's nickname for Peeta is self-explanatory.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It will still be awhile before I can get another chapter up, way too busy, but I'll do my best. (Only have to wait like a week and a half before they start coming a little faster )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know there is some swearing in this chapter and probably will continue throughout the story. This chapter speeds things up a little because I have some other _Hunger Games_ stories I want to do. Hope you enjoy it. Also, male relationships are starting if you don't like that don't hate my story because i warned you.**

**4**

I decide I don't want to stay in bed anymore and get up and walk into the bathroom. I step into the extremely large shower and stare at the panel of buttons. _What the hell?_ I stare at the buttons hoping that they'll explain themselves if I stare long enough. As expected the buttons stay the same so I push one and then a jet on the floor that I didn't know was there turns on spraying warm water in a sensitive area._ Well, that's just weird._

I press more buttons until I find the one with flower scented shampoo and coconut body wash then turning it off. I wrap a towel around my waist and walk back into my room. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Peeta?" Effie calls through the door.

"Yes, Effie?"

She opens the door and sticks her head in. "Good you're up. So get ready and then come out into the-" she stops short obviously looking at me mostly naked. "Aah!" She screams so loud my ears start ringing then her hands fly up to cover her face. "Young man, put some proper clothing on!" She scolds before walking out of the room.

"Opps." I quickly put on a forest green shirt and black pants then I slip into a pair of leather boots before walking out of the room.

I walk into the breakfast car to see a slightly sober Haymitch comforting a terrified Effie. Haymitch looks up when I sit down across from him and he shoots me a questioning look. I mouth a 'what?' at him and he whispers across the table. "She," nodding in Effie's direction, "saw you naked?" my face instantly turns tomato red.

"No, I had a towel on," I whisper back. He just shakes his head at me.

"She said the towel was on the floor." _Fuck. That's right it fell when she opened the door._ If I thought I was red before then I bet I was purple.

"Opps, I didn't realize that until now," I look away clearly embarrassed be on belief.

"Well, I'm better now that you have some clothes on Peeta," Effie's voice comes from across the table. I look back at her and smile a little when I see her smile and Haymitch's teasing eyes.

"You suck," I direct towards Haymitch and then push his shoulder when he shrugs. "Well now that that's over, do you have any advice for me?"

"Don't die."

"Haha. Now, some real advice?"

"Alright, how 'bout this, you fun as fast as you can and get the hell outta that blood bath. Also, when we arrive you're going to meet your prep team, do whatever they say."

I nod my head in understanding as I'm about to ask something I see outside the window. "Wow," I breathe and walk over to the window. "Is that the Capital?"

"Yes, that's home," Effie's voice sounds from behind me. The large area and buildings, the pictures don't even begin to capture the beauty of this place. I know I show hate it but it's just so gorgeous.

Everything goes black for a minute and then lights are flashing in my eyes. I look and see that we've pulled into the station and paparazzi have flooded the platform and are screaming loudly. I smile and wave to them making them scream louder. Haymitch comes and lays a hand on my shoulder and I look up at him. "What? One of them might be rich." He smirks at me and pulls me to the door. I see that Effie is gone and guess she went to get Katniss.

The two of us walk out of and the cameras go crazy. Two Peacekeepers take us into a large building. I'm then separated from Haymitch and lead to room that looks like a diluted red. The walls are a diluted red shade and the floor is black making the room look dark. Everything in the room looks dark including the people standing in front of me.

A tall, thin but muscular man with dark red hair is the first to catch my eye. His skin as a slight red shade to it and what I can see shines when light hits it. In addition, his bright red button-up shirt contrasts against his dark black pants making him look even taller. Also, his bangs hang in his eye and are black instead of red like the rest of his hair. His eyes look feline to me and the red shade doesn't help.

Next, is the slightly shorter man on the first's left, who also has shiny skin but is a pale shade of purple. His shirt is a deep royal purple along with all his hair but his bangs which like the first are black. His pants look the same as the first even the shade looks the same only, his eyes look more canine instead of feline. Also, his eyes are purple instead of red.

Last, is the shortest of them all but still probably taller than me. Similar to the first two he also has a button-up shirt and his black pants but his shirt is deep sapphire blue along with hair and skin. Again, his bangs are black and his eyes are an icy blue. But, this time one of his eyes looked feline and the other looked canine. _They must be brothers, or at least extremely close friends. They look pretty normal for the Capital. Maybe my stylist isn't the Capitally._

"Hi," smiles the middle man. "We're your prep team." His smile looks sincere and the others both smile looking similar to the purple man.

"My name's Felinan," the tall red man spoke. "And this is Caniny," he gestures to the purple man. "And lastly, this is Falin," he gestures to the blue man.

"I'm Peeta as you probably know and it's nice to meet you," I smile at the three men.

"Well, then we should get started," states Falin, walking over to a bathtub and turning on the water. Caniny goes to help him and the two starts pour mixtures and different liquids in the water. While Felinan walks over to me.

"Well, young Peeta, I'm going to need you to strip," he smiles lightly and holds out his hands. I blush at his statement and how casual he told me to strip. I slowly take off my shirt and hand it to him. Then, I blushed again as I undid my belt and unbuttoned my pants. I slid them down my legs then handed them to Falin. After, I slipped my boxers down and handed them to him, my blush never leaving my cheeks.

"Ready, Peeta?" Caniny asks.

I nod my head and then bow it and walk over and into the tub. "How's the water?" Falin's voice comes from behind me.

"Great, nice and warm," I sigh and sink a little lower into the water. Then the smell hit me. It smelled like wet plaster and glue.

"We know it smells but this isn't your only bath." Then Caniny's hands pull my leg out of the water and started scrubbing me as Falin's hands scrubbed my arms and chest. It felt nice to have someone else pamper me but weird since these men were scrubbing my body down. After, the first bath Felinan's hands washed my hair while Caniny and Falin made another bath. This went on until my three baths and I lost what felt like three layers of skin.

Felinan's hands played with my hair and made it shine in the light. Caniny was fixing my nails while Falin made my body shine and my muscles stand out. They were nice enough to let me put a towel around my waist while they did this.

"Well, what do you think so far?" Felinan asked turn my chair to face the mirror. The boy that stared back at me was unrecognizable to the boy I knew. His skin glowed bronze and made his sapphire eyes stand out. His nails were well taken care of and didn't have dirt under them. His hair was a shiny dirty blond and he was handsome.

"Wow. You guys did an amazing job!"

They all smiled at me and I smiled back. "Well, we still have to do another couple of things before you're done."

Falin left for a minute and returned with a table and two giant bowls and wax strips. "What's that for?" I asked letting curiosity get the better of me.

"It's wax," he answered putting some yellow stuff on the paper. "Hold still," he tells me. Then he places the strip on my chest. _Damn! That's hot!_ I move slightly and Caniny places a hand on my shoulder. Then, rip!

"Shit!" I scream. Felinan's arms hold me back and close to the table.

"We know it hurts but we have too. Do you think you can hold still?"

"I'm so sorry Peeta. Are you okay?" Falin asks. I nod and lay back against the table. I close my eyes and lay as still as possible while Falin continues to rip all the hair from my body.

"Tell me about yourselves," I ask opening my eyes and looking up at Felinan.

"Well, I don't really know where to start but Caniny and I have been together for years and Falin's my little brother."

"I knew you guys were related. But what do you mean by 'together'?"

Caniny laughed and I look over at him. "We've been married for almost five years." _Married? Oh, that would explain the long looks on Caniny's part._ "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, not at all. I like guys too." I whisper the last part.

"Good. By the way this one's going to hurt," Falin's voice comes into the mix. _What?_ R-i-i-i-p!

"Fuck! That hurt!"

"I warned you," he answers. _Damn. I never want I guy down __**there**__ again._

They continued and then put me in another bath but this one smelled like clean laundry and dried me off. After, Felinan continued with my hair while Falin worked on my make-up and Caniny also continued on his earlier job of my nails. After, they all finished I was done and had to bid my fun prep-team goodbye and wait for my designer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been awhile but I'm working on being faster. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**5**

I sit on the table waiting for my stylist to walk in. The door opens and I turn to greet the person, but what I was expecting was completely different than what I saw. This woman was beautiful. Her honey colored hair was back in a high ponytail and her warm chocolate eyes glowed in the lights. Her clothing was simple, just a black shirt and pants. Her smile was as warm as her eyes and the only Capital part of this woman was the gold eye shadow. "You must be Peeta?" She asks me with a warm tone.

Her warm aura must be contagious because I smile warmly at her and nod. "Well, my name is Portia, and I'm your stylist," she continues to smile until she gives me a confused look. "You know you look a lot like the boys I styled for the sixty-eighth and sixty-ninth Games."

I instantly look at my bare feet and she notices. "I'm sorry if I-"

I cut her off before she can finish. "They were both my older brothers. You don't have to be sorry."

"Your brothers?" I nod my head and she changes the subject thankfully. "Well then that means you're a baker like them?" I nod again and stare at her trying to figure out what she's planning. "Well, Peeta tell me, you're not afraid of fire are you?" My eyes get larger and I think I see where she's going.

After I'm in my think fire proof black tunic and leather pants, she hands me my matching boots and I slip them on. "Now, this fire is completely harmless, it's something Cinna and I made together. You'll be in no danger," she states in confidence.

I stare at myself in the mirror and I really can't recognize myself. "Are you ready?" She comes by to stand behind me.

"I'm ready," I tell her confidently. We walk out of the room and she leads me to an elevator and pushes the button labeled "TPF". _What does TPF stand for? Oh, Tribute Parade Floor._ Portia leads me into the room and I see all the tributes showing there district.

District One, both Marvel and Glimmer standing in silk outfits with jewel encrusted belts around their waists. Glimmer stood tall in her silk sea foam green dress flowing around her. Her belt encrusted in emeralds makes her waist appear even smaller then it is. While Marvel, stood in his teal silk dress shirt made the slight green in his eyes stand out. He also had on black dress pants and his belt was encrusted in sapphires.

District Two however, looked like the ancient Greek gods. Cato looked like Ares himself. The god of war, bloodlust, courage and violence didn't seem like enough for him. He looked extremely handsome in his battle armor. Clove looked like Nyx, the goddess of night. Her silk dress didn't cling to her like Glimmer's did but she had on a chest plate and had an evil glint in her eyes.

The other districts had on the same thing as always, District Three looked like scientists. District Four looked ridiculous in their fish costumes. All, the other just became more and more ridiculous until it was down to Katniss and I.

When I saw Katniss she looked like a terrified child. She stood shaking against Cinna, her stylist. I'm about to say something when a Capital worker comes out and tells us that we have five minutes before the parade started. I stand there looking around at the tributes when I notice Cato staring at me. I blush at the stare and look away and focus my eyes on the horses in front of me. The horses that pull the carriages represent the district they pull. District Twelve's horses are as black as coal and strong and muscular. They look like they've been pulling coal for years.

"Time! We're starting now!" Yells the same Capital worker as before. I take a quick glace over to the first two districts and notice Cato's heated look still directed at me. I watch as Glimmer and Marvel go out and hear the crowd go wild. Then Cato and Clove go out and the crowd screams out Cato's name.

I wait for our time and hear the crowd get quieter. Before I know it Portia's at my side. "Are you ready?" I nod my head and she pulls out a machine and pushes a button letting a flame out. I feel the flames lick my neck as she sets my back on fire. "Time to go," she whispers. "Remember, smile, make your brothers proud." At the thought of my brothers I stiffen and she notices. Portia rubs my back soothingly and I smile at her. "You're up," she smiles. I turn and smile quickly and the chariot pulls away.

The chariot pulls out in front of the crowds and everyone becomes silent. Then, as everybody notices the two glowing tributes they start screaming louder than ever. They scream out our district number and our names. They scream mine more but Katniss seems to terrified to notice. I wave and smile at people and wink at some making them scream even louder. When the chariot stops I stop waving and look up to President Snow, a medium heighted man with shoulder length white hair and dark grey eyes he's also a little big in the middle, stops the roaring crowd.

I tried listening to the president and catching all his words but I was distracted by the people. But, once he mentioned one thing I was brought back to him. "Since next year is the Quarter Quell, I have decided to add a surprise to this year's games. But, I shall not reveal that until the games begin," his slightly bored, baritone voice rang out.

The entire stadium was quite for a moment before it erupted in noise. The people of the Capital must be happy that there's a twist this year. The president then left and the chariots began again taking us back to where we started. I step off the chariot and am engulfed in the arms of both Effie and Portia. I smile and hug them both, when they let go they start talking with Haymitch so I go back to admiring to horses.

As I'm stroking the mane of one of them, a hand comes and rest on my shoulder. I turn around and brush against the person holding my shoulder. I look up into the person's face and realize that Cato's the one touching me. I look into his eyes and feel myself becoming lost.

"You look good in flames, 12," his states in a deep, rich voice. I can't bring myself to stop staring at the handsome boy's eyes. He looks even more handsome up close.

"I have a name, you know," I seem to have found my voice because a minute ago my tongue felt like sandpaper.

He smirks down at me and his eyes hold a different emotion now. "I know. So are you going to tell me it or not?"

"My name's Peeta. Peeta Mellark."

"Well Peeta, are you going to the tribute party?" His voice has an underlining tone to it. His eyes now have a predatory look to them and for some reason I feel the need to go to this party.

"Sure, I guess I can go," I answer him still not breaking eye contract. _How long has it been that I've been staring in his eyes? And does he have black felts in his eyes?_

His smirk seems to grow in size and the predatory tone in his voice is now clear. "Great. Come with me, Peeta," he slightly purrs my name. He turns and starts to walk towards his chariot but I go over to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, I'm going to the Tribute Party to get to know my opponents, okay?"

He gives me a quick look as if he's testing me and then he smiles. "Looks like I have a smart tribute this year. Sure, you can go."

I smile then turn around to see Cato standing there watching me. I walk over to him and he smirks at me again. And then he leads me over to Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. "Cato, who's that?" Clove asks when we get there.

"This is Peeta, District Twelve," he states inclining his head towards me. "And, he's coming to the party with us."

"So, you're the glowing fire boy from twelve?" Marvel asks me.

"Yes, and it's nice to meet you all," I smile at them all and they smile back.

"It's so nice to meet you too," they all tell me and I can tell that these Careers aren't as bad as others.

We all follow Cato to a room that the floor is shaking from the music volume. People are dancing and swaying to the music, some people are eating and some are just sitting in the seats around the room.

Cato leads us over to the food first and we all fill a plate and sit down. We all just started eating when a tall man comes over.

"Cato, what are you doing here?" The man asks.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you to be here. And I'm just enjoying the party but it looks like you are too," Cato answers the man. The man smiles then sits in the seat next to Cato.

"You know me to well little one," he answers. The way that man says 'little one' reminds me of Nathanial. But, I know it can't be him, he's dead. The man stays for a minute before yelling out. "Bru! You came! Now we can dance," he puts on a sexy smirk when saying the last part and the man, Bru, came over.

"Do I have to dance?" He asks when in hearing range. The raven hair man that came to talk to Cato starts to pout and then stands.

"Yes, you do. You told me you'd dance with me so suck it up," he then grabs the man's arm and pulls him on the dance floor.

"Was that our mentor Brutus?" Clove asks looking at Cato.

"Yeah, that was him and his husband," Cato says looking after the men. We all turn to look at the tall, raven man dancing against the tall, muscular mentor.

"What's his name?" I ask still looking at the man.

"Nathanial's his name, he was in one of the games but I don't remember which. Nathanial's twin won the year after him," Cato answers me. "Come on, I don't want to just sit here."

We all stand up and follow Cato onto the dance floor. After, walking onto the floor a capital worker comes by with red drinks on a platter. We all take one and start drinking it. The red liquid has a sweet taste to it and smells like fruits. _Fruit punch, yum._

We all seem to like really enjoy the punch because we all continued to drink the punch and before we knew it we were all dancing around the dance floor. I find myself dance with Cato while Clove and Glimmer dance together. I can't see Marvel anywhere but he's probably enjoying himself.

During the night we've all had many drinks and learned a lot about each other. I now know that these Careers are extremely nice, and are thinking of letting me join. Tomorrow during training I have to prove that I have enough skills to join them. I know that this is the best year for me.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Cato wraps his arms around my waist. I find myself wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing myself against him. Also, I found out that Cato is a large flirt and seems to enjoy staring at me. Since he's taller than me I find myself looking up into those dark hazel eyes. Before I realize it Cato's lips are brushed against mine.

It's my first real kiss with anyone especially a boy. I move my lips against his and everything feels natural. Our lips move in a synchronized dance and he runs his tongue along my bottom lips and I feel myself wanting to give in so I do just that. Our tongues move in a dance together and I moan a little when his tongue runs along the roof of my mouth. I continue to kiss Cato for what feels like forever. When we pull away from each other the only thing that shows we kissed is a thin string of saliva that quickly breaks. We're both panting slightly and both our cheeks probably have a pale shade of pink on them.

His arms haven't left my waist and he uses that to his advantage. He grinds his hips against mine and grind against him as well. Now we went from dancing to just pure grinding. We continue to grind until Cato breath is against my ear and his tongue runs along the shell. I giggle and squeeze him closer to me. Before I know it the room is different and spinning.

* * *

**I decided to start bring the Cato/Peeta part of the story in. Also, the end may not be very clear but next chapter will defiantly explain it better. And for those of you who know what's going to happen, good for you. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted. I was really busy this summer, which is really weird for me, and school picked up a while ago. I know it's long overdue but here's chapter six. I know it's really short but it gets what I want across, I hope. It'll probably be a bit before I can post again but I'll try just bear with me. Hope you enjoy. Just so you know Peeta swears a little in this one.**

**6**

I open my eyes and the sun seems to attack my sight. My eyes burn as the sunlight streams in and my head is bounding in an almost deadly dance. I try to sit up a little but something is holding me down while my lower back screams out in pain, so I just lie back down to sleep a little more. As I close my eyes and cuddle the pillow and blankets, I notice warmth in the bed that's not from the blanket. I turn my head around and see the thing, I mean person, accompanying me.

The boy with the shade lighter blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, sleeping peacefully behind me, I shy away from him slightly but feel his large arm around my waist keeping me close to him. _What am I doing with Cato?_

When he shuffles slightly in his sleep, I realize that I'm naked, but then again so is he. _Why are we naked?_ _Oh god, we didn't. Damn, no, no we didn't. We couldn't. Fuck! I had sex with Cato last night._ My face reddens at the thought of losing my virginity to Cato.

I know instantly that I need to escape. I manage to somehow wiggle out of Cato's death grip and stand feeling the real degree of pain in my back. I wince as I try to stretch the rather large note in my back out.

Looking around the room quickly, I try to find the clothing I was wearing last night. _Shit! Where are my clothes?! Damn it! Oh, there are my pants._ I move quickly and quietly so I don't wake up Cato, feeling a small amount of pride at actually finding an article of my clothing, I slip the skin tight black pants on wincing again when I bend over. It seemed that my luck had increase since I found my pants since I was able to find all the other articles of clothing except my underwear.

_I wonder where they are. _My sore eyes look all around the room again looking for the black boxers. When I'm about to give up looking for them I notice an odd shaped shadow on the wall. Looking up at the ceiling I see a large ceiling fan, and notice something odd hanging from it._ What the hell is that? _Looking slightly closer to the odd object I realize what it is. My black boxers are now hanging from the ceiling fan. Great.

Sighing I turn around and give up on my underwear. Slipping out of the room I walk down the hallway and into the living room towards the door when I'm stopped.

"You know, it's rude to not greet people when you try sneaking out of their apartment," a calm, deep voice called to me. I whipped around and was now looking at the tall, muscular raven that was dancing with Cato's mentor. His dark hazel's looking at me over the rim of his coffee mug. Those dark hazel eyes remind me of Nathanial and I have to look away from him. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to do something?" His tone becoming slightly icy and irritated, his eyes sharpening into slight glares.

"I'm sorry but, could you tell me something?" I ask gently. I'm not sure why I want to know the answer to my question but it's kind of bugging me.

One of his eyebrows rises up and his face turns to one of slightly curiosity. That's when I notice his eyebrows are lighter than his hair, a darker shade of dirty blonde with a slightly bronze tint. _Must die his hair black, weird._ "What?"

"How do Cato and his mentor know each other?" The man at the table stares at me and I almost regret asking. But then he chuckles softly.

"Brutus is Cato's uncle, his father's brother." _Well, I wasn't expecting that._

"That would explain how he knew you two were married," I whisper more to myself then the man.

"Yes, he was at the wedding," he answers. I jumped when I heard the man answer; _I guess I said that louder than I thought._

"Well, you should probably go before anyone wakes up, little one." _Little one. Little one._

* * *

_"Little one, get over here," calls Natty from by a large tree. I run and jump over to my big brother instantly wrapping my arms around his leg. He chuckles and puts his hands under my armpits and lifts me up. Holding me in his arms, he starts carrying me back over to Mitch. "Time to go, Dad probably needs help in the bakery," his gentle voice explains to Mitch._

_ Mitch nods his head holding his bow, "You're right, we should go back." I'm still in Natty's arms as we go and put the tools back. Mitch's bow disappears inside a hollowed out tree and Natty's swords are hidden under their rocks, along with all the other tools in their places._

_ "You did great, little one."_

* * *

Little one. The words haunt me as I walk out of the District Two apartment and into the elevator up to District Twelve's floor.

* * *

_"Little one," his voice rings out._

_"Natty, where are you?" I don't even recognize my own voice, the innocence and naivety too strong to understand._

_ "Little one," his voice sings out this time._

_ "Natty?" I can hear to tears in my voice. __Where are you? I miss you._

_ "I'm with you, little one." Why is he being so confusing? Why can't I see him? All I see is black._

_ "Where?" The confusion leaks out into the innocent voice. __I want to see you, don't hide from me._

_ "Here," he voice has a slightly irritated edge, reminding me of the raven haired man. "Why don't you open your eyes if you want to see me so bad, little one," his voice is like ice on my skin. It freezes my nerves and the hiss in his voice as he calls me my nickname ruins my feelings towards the words. "Quit being a damn baby, you brat." I gasp at his words, Natty never swears at me. "People change," I feel his hot breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear. I look right towards the voice but no one's there._

_ "Natty?"_

_ "Don't call me that," he snaps appearing in front of me. His eyes are an icy, cold hazel that appears black. His hair is his darker shade of dirty blonde. He's my big brother. He's my Natty.__ Natty._

* * *

"Natty?" I whisper the tears filling my eyes.

* * *

**One last thing the last memory is a nightmare Peeta had when he was younger, it didn't happen but the other one did. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
